The Chronciles of a Cross Dresser: Wonderland
by KillerofJoker
Summary: Alice disappears leaving her only child only and helpless. A few wonderland friends want to help her find Alice. Except they have a condition. She has to be there wives! CANCELLED
1. Chapter 1

This is an excuse not to go out in the day with my mom so… I'm going to write this story! ^^

P.S.- I'll update this is I get at least three reviews though I'll still update anyway.

P.S.S.- I'm that good of writer so if you don't like still review!

PSSS- Give me as much tips as I need!

P.S.S.S.- Please criticize me to tell me what I'm doing wrong.

Enjoy my Intro! XD

**The Chronicles of a Cross Dresser: **_**Intro**_

If you see me from behind you'll think I'm a boy.

Of course, my clothes were boy's clothes because they were cheaper. And more comfortable.

It didn't matter because people didn't come around a lot.

It's been a while since I've seen my mother.

She must have left like my father did when he got tired of us.

Though the strange thing she disappeared right after she went into the garden.

She was always telling me strange stories about this "Wonderland" Of hers.

Though she would wonder what voices called her always at night.

Not to mention, that annoying ticking clock.

**I'm 16. I'm alone a cross-dresser and my mother has disappeared. Not mention, I'll die if I don't figure out those strange voices calling out to me in my sleep.**

**I'm Oriana Monery.**

Here is my introduction! A preview to see if my story is actually worth writing. Please review even if I suck!


	2. Welcome to Wonderland! Or not

"Hey what should we do with her?"

"Idiots! Don't place that to her neck!

Strange. So very strange. I could hear voices from people. But I couldn't see them. Though I couldn't remember anything that had happened recently. It was as if my memory was wiped completely.

I tried to move. Maybe I could get up.

_Ah!_

My body was hurting all over. My legs were burning in the inside. I seemed to be somehow paralyzed wherever I was.

There seemed to be people watching over me. Usually I would …. Well I didn't really know since my memory was completely erased. Everything seemed fuzzy.

Inwardly, I groaned out loud at them. "I can't move my body."

There seemed to be even more shuffling in the room. One seemed to be tapping there foot against the surface. The other was silent and stood still. There was two standing still but still moving around at the same time at my side. My mom once said, "You can tell people apart from their footsteps. "

A hand brushed along my cheek. "She's the outsider. She's the second outsider. I never believed another one would come….." At that moment I got very very annoyed. Were they talking to annoy me?

At that moment I opened my eyes to stare at them. They stared back at me. One of them had **ears**. Not just any ears. Bunny ears. I knew that I would wake up if I pinched myself. One pinch. There still there. Two pinches. Three pinches. Why weren't they disappearing?

"Um… Are you okay?" The man with the bunny ears seemed concerned. But what I did next scared the heck of them.

I screamed, as loud as I could until a hand covered my mouth.

"I'm sorry. But we took you in and you're going to repay us." The man was wearing a hat that was black and had the deepest of red bloody eyes I've seen in my entire life.

"What's your name?"A voice that seemed to come out of thin air.

"Oriana. I don't know my last name." I answered.

"Well escort her to her… room." He seemed uncertain.

"I'll do it. " One of the boys said. There were twins. Only way I could tell them apart were there eyes were different colors. Then the blue-eyes pushed his brother.

"No I'll do it." They both came up to me pulling me side to side.

"I'll DO IT!"

"NO I'LL DO IT!"

My arms were starting to hurt from the pulling. I would kill them if they didn't stop doing this. "Stop! You can both do it okay? No fighting over me when you don't know me. I don't know you." Everyone seemed to stare at us.

"Well I'm Dee. He's Dum."

I smiled the best smile I could manage. By the look of their faces it worked. Though I couldn't put my finger on it I needed to do something very very important. But first I needed to settle down in this place so I could at least have a home. Then I could tell them about my "Memory."

Gradually they let go off me but this place didn't look right.

"Hey… What are you two twins…? "Last thing I remembered I was just standing next to me in front of a door that was empty.

"Onii-san isn't this fun?" They were falling down with me and I was still holding their hands.

"IDOITS! WERE GOING TO DIE THIS WAY!" They just laughed as they were doing flips in the air. However, I was screaming my lungs out. My voice was coming out scrambled as I hurried to get them out.

"DON'T YOU TWO VAULE YOUR LIVES?" I couldn't stop this madness. But they couldn't die like this. They were way too young to die too young like this.

"We don't have to. We'll just be replaced. Sorry but we thought you'd like a surprise of being pushed through a black hole." My eyes widened as they seemed to fade. Oh not again... I was blacking out.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

My head was aching really badly since I survived that fall. As I looked around I didn't see any person around me. Though the odd thing was I was floating. The gravity seemed to be all wrong. Well, I must be dreaming for this to happen to me. Last thing I remember the twins pushed me through this random door and we were falling so hard…. Oh god. Those twins were going to get when I woke up. Well I might as well b dead. Or I'm sleeping or I'm in a coma.

"Oh an outsider."

My head was going crazy.

Then I saw at a man that was very odd. "Uh… I guess I am. Hello." He seemed to put a lock of hair behind my ear. "You look exactly like Julius."

I whacked his hand away. "Mind telling me what's happening here?" He floated to my side.

He chuckled. "You're in Wonderland. And you're the new outsider. You all are very rare you know."

I frowned. "Okay. Skip all this. Tell me your name."

"Nightmare." I held out my hand waiting for him to shake it. He took it and shook it like it was unusual.

"Well I'm…. Oriana. I don't remember my last name." Nightmare smiled then seemed to cough.

"Hey... You okay?"

"Y-Yes … I'm fine~" He was coughing out **blood**.

I shrieked back in the sight of it and took a handkerchief and wiped out. "You're obviously not okay." I wiped his blood from the corner of his carefully so he wouldn't start bleeding all over again. He smiled and stopped my hand from cleaning further.

"I-I'm happy."

I smacked him. "Then why the hell are you coughing out blood?" He seemed to laugh as he winked his eye. Though only one literally since his other eye was literally patched.

"When I'm happy I cough out blood a lot."

I scoffed. "You're really weird you know? Though I like you…. because you didn't intentionally throw me down a door. And the eye patch is cool." He sat down as something was wrong. He was up-side down in an unusual way.

"Hey, Nightmare why are you upside down?" I asked him.

He seemed to be confused as I was. "I'm not the one upside down. You are." He complained as we both started to get even more confused.

Then my view seemed to change as I fell down and almost hit the ground. Though my body seemed to levitate and be brought down softly. My, Nightmare was…. I don't know. How about a little different than his image gives off?

"Why are you staring off like that?" He asked.

"Huh…? Oh nothing."

He floated around as he did something unexpected. He put his head on my chest. "Your heartbeat is to rare…. We barely hear it." My heart was thumping crazy and going mad as he didn't put his head off my chest. He seemed to stroke my cheek.

"You know, you weren't the first outsider here. Her name was Alice."

Memoires burned to the surface when he said that. Nothing in the world could compare to the pain I felt that day.

Sorry I made it so short… I was really trying hard to make it so long….. Well I'm still a newb and I appreciate the views… So please review and even if you don't like it tell what I have to work on! ^^

Thanks,

Love

KIllerofJoker


End file.
